Not so brutal after all
by thehungergamesbabe
Summary: 4th Part Up!This story follows Clove and Cato from the first time they meet until the end. I will add an alternate ending! PLEASE Review for more updates! Rated T for language and violence. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! This is my first piece of writing so sorry if it isn't all that great! I will be adding more chapters, i will try to update daily, but if i cant i'm sorry! This story is about Cato and Clove, So please review and tell me what you think! It would mean a lot! I was also wondering if i should add some chapters in Cato's point of view! Let me know! Thanks!

**ps. The next chapter will be about the reaping and some of the stuff in the capitol !**

* * *

**The Beginning:**

We've know each other since I can remember . He was 10 and I was 9, I remember it was my first day of practicing so I could later volunteer at the reaping. That's where I saw him. He spotted me as soon as I walked in and in an instance our eyes locked on each others. He kept his hold on me with his deep blue eyes and I knew I wouldn't be the first to look away. I swear we held our gaze forever , how long would he hold out? Soon after he looked away, giving me a slight smirk and a shake of his head. At that moment I knew I wanted more.

After time we continued this as we practiced. Me I learned how to throw knifes and him with his sword. Boy did he know how to use that sword of his ! In one swift motion the practice dummy was in pieces on the floor. I knew I had to learn this boys name.

I approached him, my knifes at my side, ready for anything. As I walked up to him he sliced yet another dummy to bits and if a slight motion turned to me, his sword pointed at me.

"Hey. I'm Cato." he said lowering his sword.

I couldn't speak, I tried yes , but it was like I was an avox only choking sounds came out. I swallowed hard and finally talked.

"You're pretty good with that sword, ever tried throwing knifes?"

"No, but I've see you , your pretty exceptional. Even if you just started training." he laughs and give the exact same smile from the beginning.

I start to feel my cheeks flame up with heat. This makes him laugh a little which makes me blush even more. Quickly I turn to run to the exit. But I'm stopped by his voice.

" You never told me your name."

I turn around , still blushing .

"I'm Clove." I giggle and once again turn to leave.

Just a I'm through the door I hear him whisper

" See you tomorrow, Clove."

Every day I return to see his blue eyes. Eventually we become great friends and every time I see him I fall a bit more in love with him. But he can never know the feelings I have for him. It would break me if he didn't feel the same , so I learn to just leave things alone.

As I train along side him I learn I'm actually quite good at knife throwing. I can hit the target in the heart from 60 feet away. Cato still excels with his sword. I even learn that even though I'm small I can still get Cato to the ground in hand to hand combat, even with all his strength. And I love it.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of my Clato fan fiction. Please Review! It would mean a lot! And tell me if i should write the next chapter in Cato's POV! or any other chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**Next chapter is at the capitol !**

* * *

The reaping:

It's my final day of training before I volunteer. Me and Cato came up with a plan that i go this year and he goes the next year. Everyone seems happy for me, except Cato.

"Why do you even want to go this year clove? " Cato says as he slices a dummy to shreds.

"I've told you this a million times Cato, I'll go this year and next year you can go! That way we can both be victors and bring pride to our district and families!" I say trying to hold my blush.

He doesn't know the real reason I want us to go different years. I have such strong feelings for him, but he never shows the same for me. He has always had a new girl by his side every week, how would I know he wouldn't do the same to me? Stop it Clove , stop thinking about Cato! I tell myself, he will only get in the way.

I realize that while I was thinking of Cato I have been staring at him. And by the way he is smirking, I can tell he noticed. I pick up my knife pack and walk towards the throwing range. I've come a far way in the 5 years I've been training. I still excel with my knife throwing and my hand to hand combat, I sometimes wonder if Cato lets me win when we fight. But I usually just push the thought out of my head.

By the time I'm finished my daily training it is past dinner. My parents won't be worried, they don't really pay much attention to me. The only time they ever might will be tomorrow, I hope.

As I walk out of the training center I'm suddenly grabbed. I try to scream, but they cover my mouth with their hand. I bite down hard, tasting the blood pour into my mouth.

"OW! What the hell Clove!" the stranger yells.

I don't hesitate, swiftly I grab a knife from my belt and turn around prepared to throw it at my attacker. I turn, knife read to leave my fingers when I see the same deep blue eyes from the beginning. Cato.

"Why did you grab me!" I yell, knife pointed at him.

"Would you mind putting the knife down babe, you look like a maniac." he says with a laugh in his voice.

I glare at him and slowly put the knife back into my belt. " There and I'm not your "babe". Now tell me why you grabbed me!" I yell.

"I grabbed you because I wanted to change you mind about volunteering tomorrow." he says, half blushing.

I try to look him in the eyes to see what he is trying to do, but he averts my gaze.

"I'm not going to change my mind Cato and you know that, so why even ask?" I say.

"I-" he starts to say, but stops and turns to leave.

I watch him as he walks away, wanting to call out to him. I decide not to, the last thing I need is someone trying to change my mind about tomorrow.

I walk to my house trying to figure out why he was trying to change my mind. Maybe he has the same feeling as I do for him, but that's impossible I think. I walk into my house and see my mom and dad fighting, I walk right past them to my room. I get changed into my pajamas and clim into my bed, thinking about Cato and about the reaping. I hardly sleep, all I can think about is Cato's words. I finally fall asleep, but it seems like only a couple of minutes when my mother is shaking me awake.

I crawl out of bed and walk to the bathroom. In the mirror I see a girl, she is pale with bags under her eyes and her black hair in tangles, the girl is me. I comb out my hair since thats the only thing I can really control at the moment. After I comb it out I pull it back into a slick ponytail.

When I walk back to my room I see the bed has been made and a light blue reaping dress has been laid out, it's the same one I wear every year. I put it on and walk out of the house. I walk toward the training center to say goodbye to my trainers and tell them I'll be back, but I'm stopped at the sight of Cato. He was just at the training center, but why? I snap out of my thoughts and see him starting to walk in my direction. Quickly I scramble to the nearest building and hide behind it.

"Please tell me he didn't see me." I whisper out loud.

I start to turn to leave, but I bump into something. It smells of detergent and is soft. It's Cato. I quickly back up and look into those familiar blue eyes.

"He didn't see you." Cato laughs with a smirk on his face.

"W-what?" I ask trying to look away from his eyes.

I don't understand why I can't just look away from those eyes. Something about them just makes me feel.. I don't know. Safe. I realize I have been staring off into space too long and have been ignoring him.

"Earth to Clove! What are you staring at that is so interesting?" he asks. He looks mad, like he has been trying to get my attention for awhile.

"Huh?" I say.

"I said what are you staring at?" he asks again.

"I-" I realize I have no response to this without saying my feelings for him. Just as I am about to speak a buzzer sounds, it's to tell us to go to the center. It's time for the reaping.

I walk away from him as fast as I can, ignoring his yelling to me. The last thing I need is to tell him my feelings, I have better, more important things to worry about. I get to the in less than five minutes and already it's packed. I walk up to the peacekeepers, sign in and stand with the other 14 year old girls. I try to spot Cato in the crowd, but I have no luck. It seems like an eternity of waiting when a color full lady comes and taps on the microphone.

"Hello district 2 and welcome to the reaping." she says.

I stop listening after awhile and look at all the determined face around me. I wonder how many want to volunteer. As I scan the crowd I notice someone staring at me. I look into his blue eyes and I know it's Cato, but he looks away as soon as he sees me staring back. What's with him? I think.

I tune back in just in time to hear her pick the tribute girls name.

"Clove Hine!" she says into the microphone.

I give a slight smirk and make my way up to the stand. I walk with pride and courage. I need to show them I'm strong. The colorful lady ask for volunteers, but no one raises their hands. Ha, just as I thought. They are all to scared to do it. The lady then moves onto the boys names, but I just look at them. "I wonder who my opponent will be." I say under my breath. Before she can call out the tribute boys name someone raises their voice.

"I volunteer!" he yells.

That voice sounds familiar. But it can't be who I think it is. He wouldn't ruin our plans would he. The person emerges from the group of boys and strides up to the stand. I can't see who it is, too many people in my way.

"Well, it looks like we have a volunteer." she says, " And what's your name?"

I catch a glimpse of him and my heart sinks.

"Cato, Cato Knight." he says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much to all of you who take the time to read this stuff, and add it to your favourites and everything it means a lot! It would mean a lot if you can all review it please , really they keep me going! More chapters to come and I'm going to be updating (hopefully) more frequently! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Capitol:**

"_Cato Knight_" His name rings through my head non-stop. How could he do this? How could he betray our deal? I can't kill him, I just can't. But I know I have to, I'm going I have to kill him before he kills me.

"Give a warm round of applause to our two tributes of district 2, Clove Hine and Cato Knight!" the colorful woman yells into the microphone, "Now shake hands."

Cato turns towards me and puts put his hand expectantly. I turn to him and put out my hand too. I look into his eyes and glare. He look nervous, he should be. A couple of peacekeeper guards take us into the district 2 building. We get put into two separate rooms. Nows the time for our friends and family to visit us before we leave for the games. I wonder who will visit Cato? I think. No, don't think of him. The sooner I try to forget my feelings for him the easier it will be to kill him.

The door to the room creeks open and my mother and father walk in. They seem happy, maybe proud. They don't spend very long, less than 3 minutes. I don't think they will miss me to much, they never really paid attention to my anyway. They wish me luck and leave the room, not even a hug or a kiss in the cheek. No one has ever given me any affection of any kind. At first I would feel sad when no one acknowledged me, but I've learned to accept it. No one else comes to visit me, I wonder if Cato wouldn't of volunteered if he would of visited me. I highly dought it. I need to stop thinking of Cato, I need to think about winning over the sponsors, so I can win the games.

The peacekeepers come back within a couple of minutes and take us away. I'm sill angry with Cato, I keep giving him evil glances when I can. We get on the train, where we see our mentors. Enobaria and Brutus. They don't even glance our way, too fixated on everything else. Cato touches my hand and swiftly I knock it away. I stare up at him glaring and walk away to my room. I walk to my bed and lay down. I should really stop being mad at him, but I can't he betrayed our plans. How can I forgive him? My thoughts are interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

"If it's Cato, I suggest you leave!" I yell.

The knocking stops, but the door knob turns slowly, as if they are unsure of coming in. I pull a pillow over my face. I dont want anyone coming into my room, i'dd rather just be alone. I hear the door open and footsteps, then the door closes. I squash the pillow over my face more, maybe if I tune them out they will go away. I hear more footsteps and my bed goes down. Someone is sitting on my bed.

"Who is there!" I demand.

Silence. "I said who is there!" I yell, but it gets muffled by the pillow.

Swiftly I remove the pillow from my face and throw it against the wall. I close my eyes and sit up. Okay Clove calm down, on the count of 3 open your eyes. One. Two. Three. I open my eyes and see Cato hunched over sitting on my bed, his hands covering his face. All the rage from earlier comes back.

"What are you doing here?" I scowl.

"I- I came to.." he starts.

"You came to what?" I ask, leaving annoyance in my voice.

He bolts up from the bed and yells, "I came to say that I was sorry, but if your going to be a bitch why bother!"

I start to yell after him, but he leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. I scream in frustration. How dare he call me a bitch! I was not the one who betrayed our promise! I jump up from my bed and leave the room, slamming the door just like Cato. I have to find him, no, I need to find him. He has to know why I'm mad and I have to know why he did it. I look all around the train, except for his room. He mut be there, I think. I start to walk to his room, but I am stopped by Enobaria leaving his room. What was she doing there? Is she giving him extra training? If she is I have to be one step ahead of everyone else. I'm not going to explain anything to Cato, if he thinks I'm a bitch then let him. I just wish I didn't care so much of what he thinks of me. Stupid feelings.

I don't talk at dinner, I just sit there listening to everyone talk. Sometimes they tried to talk to me, but i just ignored them, they soon go annoyed and left me alone. Except Cato, he keeps looking at me and trying to talk to me. I just look down at my food and try not to notice him. After dinner we pile into a room with a gigantic tv and watch the recaps of the reapings. They all seem weak and pathetic, except for one girl in District 12. She volunteered for her sister, I keep a note in my head to keep an eye on her. After we finish watching the tv, I slowly get up and store back to my room, but someone grabs me.

"Clove, I need to talk to you. Now." his voice low, but demanding.

In a second I'm being dragged by my wrists to a room, I know who's room. Cato's. Why can't he just leave me alone? Can't he see that I'm trying to forget about him and all my feelings? Then again he doesn't know I like him and he never will. Not anymore. We enter the room and he points for me I sit on the bed, obediently I do. He then closes his door and locks it. Now I can't get away fast if I need to I think. He turns around, but just stays near the door.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I ask, trying to sound enthusiastic.

There is a long silence and finally he sighs and speaks, " I wanted to say that I'm sorry for calling you a bitch earlier, I didn't mean it I was just... confused."

"Is that all? Can I go?" I ask, slowly getting up and walking towards the door.

"No, no it's not all Clove." he says, walking towards me and pushing me back to sit on the bed.

I sit back on the bed waiting for his explanation, but he just remains silent, like he is trying to decide his words.

" I'm sorry for volunteering." he quickly says.

I can't deal with this , not now. "You betrayed me Cato, you betrayed our plan." I say, holding in tears, " I can't do this I have to leave."

I walk to he door and unlock it, but I am grabbed by my wrist again. I try I fight back, but he is too strong. He swiftly pulls me back and holds me close, his arms around my whole body. This is the first time we have been this close for this long, his heart beat is fast. He is nervous. Is it possible that he likes me back? That he feels the same way I do? No Clove, snap out of it! He is a stupid boy, you have to think about the games! Love will just make you weak. I pull away and open the door, quickly giving him a smile as I leave. I walk back to my room smiling , every time I try to stop it fights it way back so I just let it stay. I enter my room, but I am startled by someone sitting on my bed. It's Enobaria.

The smile quickly fades, "What are you doing here? Get out." I hiss.

"Whoa, Calm down lover girl." he smirks.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I say trying to his my blush. How does she know I like Cato? Is it that obvious?

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Clove. Now stop being such a child and learn to control you feelings!" she yells, "I need you and Cato to not be in love, love makes you weak."

Me and Cato? So maybe I am right about him. He does like me. It would be a happier occasion if we weren't going into the arena. So I just say, "Already done."

Enobaria gets up from the bed and makes her way to the door. She touches my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "It better be Clove, Or else I'll make sure Cato dies in that arena. I'm counting on you to win."

She leaves, slamming the door behind her. She couldn't do that, could she? Make sure Cato dies? No, she is bluffing. She has to be. I can't let her be the one that make sure Cato dies, he has to die by my hand. I don't sleep much that night, I keep thinking about Cato. Why can't I just let him go?

Enobaria bangs at my door, "Get up!"

Slowly I get up. I slept in my reaping dress last night so I'm going I have to get changed. I go to the dresser and pick the most appealing thing in there to me, a dark green t-shirt and light brown cargo pants. Good enough. I walk into the dinning hall, but I'm not alone. Enobaria glares at me when I walk in so I give her the smuggest smile I can. I sit down across from her, we just sit there staring at each other for awhile, until Brutus and Cato walk in. Cato seems different, he seems happy. They both sit down, no one talks. It's too quiet, I hate quiet.

"So... What's the plan for today? We are going to be in the Capitol in a matter of minutes, aren't we?" I say.

"Yes and then you get sent to your preparation team and hen your stylus." Brutus says.

"Don't argue with anything they say or do to you guys okay? The last thing we need is for you two to be killed in the first hour." Enobaria adds , giving my a slight smirk.

God I hate her, she makes the blood inside me boil. I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts, but it doesn't work. So instead I just smile.

"Whatever you say Enobaria." I say, trying to sound a enthusiastic as possible. That should set her back a few pegs I think.

It feels like a few seconds before we are whisked away by our prep team. I don't pay attention to them, they talk way too much and are quite annoying. If they don't shut up soon I'm going to make them.

"All done! Now it's time to meet your stylus Clover!" a fat lady with whiskers and bright orange hair says enthusiastically.

Clover? My name isn't fucking Clover. I try to control my anger, but it gets the better of me. "My name isn't Clover, it's Clove." I hiss. She looks in shock and nods her head.

My prep team leaves and I'm alone, not for long though my stylus soon enters. My stylus is a tall skinny man with bleach blonde hair that's really the only thing he has done to himself, he looks to be in his twenties. "Hello Clove, I'm Trey. Next time when your prep team is here I suggest you be kinder." he says giving me a glare, but soon following it by a smirk.

"Sorry, I guess." I say half smiling.

I just stand there and so does he. He is looking at me, my face, my hair, my body. I'm not sure I like it, something in his eyes is unsettling.

"Well? What is the plan?" I demand.

"District Two is all about Masonry, so me and our fellow tributes stylus have come up with the plan of putting you two in gladiator outfits." he says, still looking at me up and down.

I want to tell him to stop looking at me and that his outfit of choice is stupid, but Enobaria's warning fills my mind. "_Don't argue with anything they say or do to you guys okay? The last thing we need is for you two to be killed in the first hour._" So I decide not to say anything, I just nod. Trey quickly adds a bit of gold eyeliner to my eyes and keeps my hair down. When I look in the mirror I see someone else, I see someone older.

"Well don't you look beautiful ." Trey says clamping his hands in my shoulders. I spin around looking at him in the eyes. His eyes are kind, they are a pale green they are most beautiful. I look away shaking my head.

"It's time to go out there Clove. Now listen to me, when your out there only smile a bit and wave at them, make them love you okay?"

I nod taking in all his words, if I am to win the games I must listen to everyone around me. We leave and head towards the opening gates. Me and Trey are the last to arrive, I look around me and everyones outfits are hideous. Especially the ones from district one, I smile and laugh a bit. And then I see Cato, he looks so handsome I can't help but smile and when he sees me he has to do a double take and eventually he smiles too. It's like we are the only ones there. When I get I Cato I can't help it I hug him and whisper in his ear, "You look so handsome." I can tell me whispering in his ear makes him shiver. As I leave from the embrace he grabs my arm.

"Clove you look ravishing." he says giving me the most beautiful smile ever and I can't help but return it.

I look back towards Trey and notice something in his posture and his eyes. It's hurt. Why is he hurt? I can't think about it anymore, I have to focus on the chariot ride. Me and Cato both get on the horse and wait to go. I look around and see the girl and boy from twelve with there stylus and he has a torch with fire. She notices me and I glare and her and give her a smug smile, immediately she looks away nervously. I turn away grinning, what a coward. We start to pull away and I have to grab Cato's hand to keep from falling. He looks down and whips his hand away. What's with him? Just a second ago we were hugging. I push the thought from my head and do as Trey instructed. The crowd falls for us , throwing anything they can find. In a matter of seconds the crowd goes crazy, I smile. They must really love us. I am wrong. I turn to see the district twelve tributes on fire. I glare. I am going to lose my temper soon and I think Cato notices.

"Just ignore them, they are weak and will die at the beginning of the games." he says reassuringly.

He better be right. Or that bitch for twelve is dead before the games even begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to eveyone who has Favorited or followed the story! Enjoy the next chapter and please review! Sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Training**

"_Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire!_" I can sill hear everyone yelling it. I don't understand everyone's fixation on her, she isn't pretty and she isn't strong. Katniss Everdeen is a weak girl from District 12! Why can't anyone see that! Even Cato seems to have a little obsession on her and that makes me even more pissed. I press the number 2 on the elevator button and it takes me up. No one wanted to come with me, guess they were scared of me. Ha, that just shows how weak they are. The elevator doors open an reveal Cato.

"How did you get here so fast! I left before you!" I snap. I guess I have to put my anger on someone and he is the only one here. It kind of feels wrong.

"I took the stairs, I had to beat you do I can talk to you." he says , huffing and puffing.

I just look at him and shake my head. I step out of the elevator and walk right past him. You would think he would get he hint, but he doesn't and follows me. I walk into my room and leave it open. I kind of want him to follow me. I walk into the bathroom and start the shower, I undress and step inside. I scrub the makeup off, wash my hair and body. After I finish that I just stand in the hot water for awhile trying to calm my anger and some of my nerves. I don't know why I'm nervous, I'm pretty sure Cato left. I don't know what is happening to me, whenever I'm with Cato I feel nervous , but when I was with Trey I also felt something. Snap out of it Clove! You don't need to be thinking about boys and silly little crushes! I finally step out of the shower and dry off, I comb my wet hair and throw a towel over my body. I forgot to grab my pajamas, but I don't think Cato will still be there. I was wrong. There he is stilling on my bed waiting. I have to blink a few times to see if I am imagining things, I'm not. He looks up and gives a seductive smirk.

"You didn't have to get undressed because I'm here." he laughs and gives me a little wink. I blush and quickly run to my dresser, fumbling around trying to find something suitable to wear. I pick a large grey t-shirt that engulfment me and a small back pair of shorts. Quickly I sprint back to the bathroom and get changed. What is he still doing here? Why didn't he leave? I ponder this and keep getting dressed. I look into my reflection and I don't even reconize myself. Being stressed and angry at little things has made me seem older by a couple of years. I sigh and walk back into the room. Cato stands up as soon as I exit the bathroom. Slowly he walks towards me, his eyes fixated on mine.

"Why did you follow me Cato? I don't understand." I say quickly. He is getting closer to me and I'm getting nervous. My plams feel sweaty so I wipe them on my shirt. I hope he doesnt notice. I don't think he did, he hasnt moved his eyes away from mine.

"If you're not even going to talk to me you may as well leave!" I yell. He is close enough for us to be breathing the same air. I feel panic fill my body, I can't I just stay still trying to contol my breathing. "I have to sle-" He stops me from speaking and presses his lips to mine. They feel soft and warm, it feels like electricity is coursing through me. I try to think, but I cant. I know I won't be the one to pull away first and hopefuly he won't want to either. Finally we both pull away to breath. What made him want to kiss me? When he finally catches his breath he smiles at me the same way the first day we met and I completely melt intside. He turns towards the door to leave when he stops and turns around and says, "I had to do that, at least once. See you tomorrow Clove." He smiles sweetly and leaves. I stand there in awe, Me and Cato just kissed. Cato gave me my first kiss. He must like me! I turn off my lamp and crawl into bed. I dream of Cato and Me, getting married and having children. If only we both wern't in the games.

I'm awaken by Enobaria banging at my door, "Get up Lover girl, You got training in an hour!" she yells. Slowly I remove the covers from my body and sluggishly make my way to the shower. I shower and pull my hair until a slick ponytail. I wrap a towel around me and walk out from the shower, I look at my bed and notice someone has placed a pair of clothing, they are black with reda and grey on the sides and it also has my district number on the sides. I quickly throw them on and merrily make my way to the dining hall. I can't wait to see Cato, Maybe he will kiss me hello. I'm the second to arrive, Cato is first. He looks up at me and I smile the most cheerful smile I can, but he looks away and doesn't acknowledge my presence afterwards. Did I do something wrong? I sit down and just glare at my food. So this is how Cato wants to play it? He just wants to fuck with my emotions so I won't kill him in the games? Well if thats the case he has another thing coming to him! "Watch your back Cato, You're my first target" I whisper only loud enough for someone behind me to hear. And someone does. Enobaria walks around and sits beside me, smiling. "Glad to see you're finally thinking for yourself, guess I can't call you lover girl anymore." I look up and stop my glaring and give her a slight grin. With her help I can win the games, I know it. Brutus is the last to join us, but as soon as he sits down he gets down to business. "Today is your first day of training. I want you both to acknowledge the tributes from 1 and 4 and form an alliance. Understood?" he says. We both nod and quickly stuff the food into our mouths. It's only 9:45 and we don't have to be there until 10, but we decide to go down early.

Me and Cato file into the elevator and he presses the button to the training room. We stand in silence for a long time an finally he speaks, "I'm sorry for this morning, I sh-" I stop him with my words, "Shut up or I'll shut you up my self. You showed your true feelings this morning and if you really think an apology is going to work then you have so serious problems." I can tell this hurt him, but I don't care. Or do I? I do care about him, I really do but he isn't the same boy I remember from my first day at training. This has changed him and I'm not sure I like it. The elevator doors open and reveal us and the district 1 tributes, Marvel and Glimmer. The crazy things they name their children, who in hell names their child Glimmer? They are talking, but quickly stop as soon as we enter. They wear a smug smile on their faces and Glimmer looks at Cato hungrily. That bitch, Cato won't fall for that sad excuse. But when I look at him I notice him and her share the same hungry stare. I glare at him and walk away. We can't start until everyone is here. Soon everyone starts to pile in, everyone is here except the tributes from 12. They soon follow and I glare at Katniss, she notices and quickly glances away. Ha, still a coward. A woman named Atala comes tithe center of the room and beckons for us to follow. We all do an she explain the rules, I don't pay attention though I'm too busy glaring at Glimmer and Cato. She has her hands all over him and he won't even stop her! I really have to stop caring about him, but I can't seem to stop my emotions.

When Atala finishes talking I keep glaring at them until Cato notices an gives me a frown. I shake my head and walk to the knife throwing station. As I pick up the knives and make my way towards the target I imagine they are all Glimmer. The instructor gives me slight smirk as in think I'm weak, but as soon as the knives leave my hands that smile quickly fades. He has to make it harder so he moves the targets farther away and I still stick them right in the heart. I lose myself while throwing, but soon stop when I feel eyes on me. By now Cato, Glimmer, Marvel and the Katniss are all staring at me in awe. I can't believe Glimmer actually had her hand off him for a second, I smirk and leave the knife throwing area and head to learn some survival skills.

It was a long day, but quite successful, except for my wanting to rip Glimmer to shreds. I head back up to my room to shower away the sweat from my body before dinner. After I finish showering and getting dressed I lay on my bed an close my eyes. It seem only like a few minutes when Enobaria is banging at my door to come eat. I jump from my bed and walk to the door. I open the door and there stands Enobaria. Oh no, I did something wrong.

"Lets go for a walk before dinner shall we?" Enobaria gestures me to follow. I follow her through the hallways waiting for her to speak. We stop in a long hallway where nobody could hear us. "Okay, now what did you do that makes _everyone_ wants you to form an alliance? Of course your going to be with district 1 and 4, but what did you do?" she snaps, her sharp gold-tipped teeth shine and it makes me shudder. "I-I" I stutter. "Spit it out girl!" she yells. "I just threw some knives at targets and a few people saw me whats the big deal?" I ask trying to hid my anger. "Well just make sure you show people that you're the leader and they will follow you and then you can win the games. Understand?" she scowls. I nod in agreement and we make our way back to the dinning hall. Cato and Brutus have already started to eat, I guess they couldn't wait. When we enter the room only Brutus lifts his head, he smirks at me and ask me the exact same thing Enobaria ask me. I don't answer so Enobaria fills him in on what I had told her. He looks at me and in his eyes I notice a gleam of hope, hope that I will make it back that there will be another victor from district two. And I know he is right. After dinner I make my way back to my room and make sure Cato doesn't follow me. I don't feel like having his lies today. Luckily he doesn't follow me and I crawl into bed not bothering to put my pajamas on. Instantly I fall asleep. I dream that I'm inside the arena, it's only me and Glimmer left. She goes running at me, but I easily dodge it and I pounce on her drawing my knife back and cutting her to shreds, making her suffer. It was just getting to the good part when Enobaria is banging at my door, telling me to get up. I crawl out of bed, rubbing my eyes and stretching my arms up. I smile, but it quickly fades. This_ isn't _a type of dream a 14 year old girl should be dreaming, but I don't care. I walk into the shower and quickly wash my hair and my body. I step out, dry myself off and pull my hair back into a bun and throw my clothing on from yesterday.

I stride into the dining hall, smiling the whole way. Even while I eat I smile. Brutus and Enobaria just stare at me like I'm insane. Even Cato stares at me, but I try not to think of him. After breakfast me and Cato head straight to the training center. By the time we get there almost everyone is there. I notice the tributes from 12 walk in. Yesterday they were the only district partners who stayed side by side. What exactly are they trying to pull? I snap out of it and make my way to the knife throwing area again. I start to throw the knives, but i stop when I see Glimmer has her hands all over Cato. She his touching his arms and giggling away. I take the knife in my had and jab it into the table, making it stick. I storm over to them and push Glimmer. "What do you was twerp?" she says mockingly. I lose it a dive at her. She isn't fast and doesn't have any skills. How is she from one when she sucks at everything? I start to punch her in the rib cage and when I'm about to punch her face, I feel myself lifted into the air. "Let go of me!" I howl. I start to kick at anything I and luckily I hit Glimmer right in the face. I broke her nose, dark red starts to pour from her nose and she screams launching herself at me. Marvel grabs her by the waste and yanks her away. She screams curse words at me and I scream them back. I keep thrashing until I'm into the elevator. The person drops me and swiftly I turn around. Cato stopped me.

"What the fuck were you thinking Clove!" he yells. I glare at him and yell back, "She was all over you like the filthy _whore _she is! And if you can't see past that then you're an idiot!" He just stares at me. His eyes show pain and anger, but what do I care? I feel guilt surge in my stomach, not for Glimmer but for Cato. "If you like her then don't lead me on Cato. You-" I start, but he interrupts me. "I don't like her Clove. I'm trying to get us allies. And I'm not an idiot _you_ are for doing that." he says as calmly as he can. I know he is mad and I won't forgive myself, but I run into is arms and firmly plant my lips to his. He doesn't pull back, but he is in shock. It takes him a moment, but he soon kisses me back. We stand there kissing, arms wrapped around each other for what seems to be forever when the elevator doors open. They revile Trey. He has a smile on his face, but as soon as he sees our arms firmly wrapped around each other it quickly fades and the pain in his eyes returns, just like the night of the tribute parade. He coughs to clear his throat and he says, "Shouldn't you both be in the training center?" he sound angry, but his eyes tell a different story. "There was an incident and I had to get Clove out of there." Cato says pushing me away from him. It hurts, but I put on a mask to hide it. Trey looks at me and his eyes change from pain to worry, "Are you okay? What happened?" he asks. "She and the girl from one got into a scuffle. The girl from one, Glimmer has a broken nose and will probably have some bruises." Cato says training his eyes on Trey. Trey doesn't even acknowledge Cato's presence anymore, his eyes just train on mine waiting for my answer. "I'm fine Trey. Don't worry about me." I say quickly. He just keeps looking at me and finally says, "Good, go relax Clove."

We leave Trey and go to my room, Cato closes the door behind him and whispers, "What was that all about?" I shrug my shoulders and lay down on top of my bed. I don't know what that was all about, but I don't want to think about it right now, I just want to sleep. Cato walks over and sits on the edge of the bed beside me and pushes a few strand of loose hair from my eyes. I smile and close my eyes. "I should let you sleep." he whispers and starts to get up from the bed. I grab his arm and pull him back and ask, "Will you sleep next to me please? I don't want to be alone." He looks surprised by this and so am I. Why would I ask him such a thing? He is of course going to say no. But I'm wrong and he nods his head as he crawls over beside me. He wraps his arms around me protectively and we both fall asleep.

I wake up with Cato's arms still around me in a protective prison. I turn to him and notice he is awake and smiling. "How long have you been awake?" I ask quietly. He just stares into my eyes smiling and I can't help but smile back. Finally he speaks, "Not very long." He keeps smiling and I press my lips to his again. I know I'm going to pay for this later, but I don't care. Enobaria bangs at the door, which means it's time for dinner. We both crawl from the bed and make our way there. I wear a smile, but inside it's like I'm screaming. What are they going to do? Are they going to yell at me for what I did to Glimmer? I don't know and I won't know until I get there. It's like Cato can sense my distress and quickly he grabs my hand and squeezes it gently for reassurance. I smile and he drops my hand. I eat dinner fast. No one talks, which is weird. Maybe they didn't hear what happened, but by the way Enobaria glares at me I can tell she heard. After dinner I'm about to make my way to me room when Enobaria grabs me by my wrist and takes be back to the hallway before. The grip on my wrist hurts and I have to bite my tongue to not scream out in pain. She lets go of my wrist and it throbs. She takes her hand back and slaps me across the face, hard. I cry out in pain as anger fills my whole body. "What the hell were you thinking! You could of got killed right at the beginning if I hadn't pulled some strings! Or you could of broken you alliance, which is a good thing you didn't!" She growls. I don't say anything and I start to run towards my room. Behind me I hear her yell, but I just ignore her. I get into my room and slam the door locking it behind me. I jump onto the bed a sob uncontrollably into my pillow. She doesn't know. She is an idiot! I scream into the pillow. I try to slow my breathing, but it doesn't work. I keep sobbing and I finally fall asleep.

Today it is Brutus who bangs on my door. I get up slowly and remember today we show the game makers what we can do. I feel excitement and anticipation course through my body. Today I will show the game makers that I have what it takes to win the games. I decide not to have a shower and just throw my hair back into a high ponytail instead. I throw my clothing on and bolt out of the room. I am the first to arrive at the dining hall, but I don't care. I get a big plate of food and start to shovel the food into my mouth, hardly tasting it. Cato come in next and tells me to slow down and so I do. We both share a smile and the Enobaria and Brutus enter. Enobaria doesn't even glance in my direction. We both leave the dining hall and make our way down to the training center. When we get there we sit outside of it and wait for our name to be called. Everyone is here, except the district 12 kids come last. I bet they will get a low score. I sit down and Cato sit next to me and we wait in anticipation. The district boys go first then the girls. I spot Glimmer a few seats away and she is glaring. Her nose isn't wrapped up, they must of fixed it the capitol way. Marvel is the first to go and then fifteen minutes later Glimmer goes. We wait in silence and then Cato's names gets called. "Good luck." I whisper and he gives me a reassuring smile. I wait and wait and finally I hear my name. I stand up and walk carefully towards the entrance. I breath in and out slowing my breathing. I see the game makers and they see me. I'm in the first two districts so they are still paying attention. "Welcome Clove, anytime you may begin." Seneca Crane says. I walk towards the knife throwing station and grabs one in my hand, throwing it up into the air and then catching it. I look at the targets and I lose myself. Every second I hit a target in the heart no matter how far away. When I'm out of knives to throw I look at them and they seem surprised and impressed. "You are dismissed." Seneca says. I walk towards the exit and give a sly smile. I'll be surprised if I don't get the highest score. I walk back to my room and have a long shower, just letting the hot water stay on my body. I wash and then get changed into the comfiest clothing they have. I leave my hair down and wait for Enobaria or Brutus to come get me for dinner. When no one comes for a long time I decide to go for a stroll. I walk around endlessly throughout the hallways and never seem to find an exit. I walk back to my room and see the door is open by a crack. Weird, I didn't leave the door open. I brace myself for something terrible.

I jump into the room and slam the door behind me and lock it. I turn and see Cato pacing back and forth. "There you are!" he says with relief. I look at him with shock and confusion. He ignores my look and runs towards me and hugs me tightly and lifts me up into the air and twirls me around. I giggle and try to stop myself, but I can't. He sets me down and pulls my lip towards his and for a moment I forget the world. I pull away and ask in a daze, "Why did you come here?" He looks at me. "I got worried so I came here, but you weren't here and I panicked." He blushes and i pull him closer to me and put me head to his chest. His heart beat is fast. "You don't need to worry about me Cato. I'm a big girl." I whisper and half laugh. He laughs too, but soon stops and puts his hand underneath my chin so our eyes meet. "Yes I do because if I don't who will?" he whispers and puts his lips to mine. I love when he kisses me, I feel a burning sensation inside me and it makes me feel alive. We part and make our way down to the dining hall, hand in hand. After dinner we will get to see our scores and then it's the interviews. This is moving very fast and I wish Cato wasn't here. I known all along I wouldn't be able to kill him, instead I will make sure I die by his hand. He squeezes my hand gently and lets go as we sit down. Everyone is already there, even Trey and Cato's stylus. We stuff our mouths until our bellies ache and we make our way to a large T.V screen to see our scores. We sit down and turn the T.V on. The tributes face comes up with the score beside it. Marvel comes on the screen and he gets a_ 9_, the bitch Glimmer gets an _9_. Next up is Cato, he appears before us and soon after his score follows. He gets a _10_. Everyone cheers, and then my face pops up. We wait and wait and finally my score appears, I also got a _10_. Everyone cheers louder and me and Cato smile at each other. The next scores go by fast. A girl from 5 with red hair and a face that looks almost like a fox gets a _5_, the boy tribute from 11 gets a _10_, the little 12 year old girl gets a _7_, the boy tribute from 12 gets a _8_ and finally its the girl on fires turn. Her picture shows up and everyone goes silent. Her score flashes across the screen and I glare. The girl on fire got an _11_.


End file.
